


A Trail of Breadcrumbs

by beanchild



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanchild/pseuds/beanchild
Summary: A Trail of Breadcrumbs, bits of their love. A Solavellan drabble collection





	1. What Would You Know?

She wandered into the atrium, tense, after Cullen revealed to her he had stopped taking lyrium. She trusted him implicitly, but she still worried. Solas glanced over at her seeing the stress woven into her face, but didn't ask, and returned to pondering the empty space slated for the next part of his mural. She leaned up against his desk and watched him for a long moment  
“Solas,” she spoke up  
“vhenan?” he said almost reverently turning to face her  
“tell me more of your journeys in the fade” she looked at him eyes pleading for distraction  
“what would you know vhenan” he says, walking over and taking her hands in his  
“tell me of old ruins” she spouts off the first thing that comes to mind  
She closes her eyes as he spun a tale of dwarven ruins, shaken open by an earthquake, losing herself in the details, feeling his hands on hers. Before she knows it he pulls away quickly, always so quickly and returns to studying the blank wall. She sighs, and throws him one lingering glance before heading into the throne room, her throne room, to return to being the Inquisitor.


	2. Daydreaming

They stopped to eat lunch on an old pier in the exalted plains behind them the ruins of a villa, or maybe a small village, it was so charred and broken, Ellana couldn't tell. She sat away from the others, on the broken end of the pier. She took off her overcoat and boots, and rolled up her pants to let her sore feet rest in the blissfully cool water. She almost moaned in pleasure. If she closed her eyes she could almost block out sera squabbling with the iron bull, they had found a bottle of liquor in the ruins behind them, Sera wanted to drink it now, The Iron Bull wanted to celebrate with it on return to Skyhold. She took a deep breath and tried to pretend she was back with her clan, sitting at a creek, and when she opened her eyes, keeper Deshanna would be there, offering to braid her hair. Soon they would have to cross the newly repaired bridge to the citadel, and work out whatever likely demon filled problems they had up there. Soft footsteps came up behind her. Even if she hadnt known his gait, it had to have been Solas. For a rogue, Sera walked like an elephant, and Bull was just, Bulll. Not easy to be quiet when you're that massive.   
“May I sit vhenan?” he murmurs, barely loud enough to be heard. As if Sera and Bull could hear them, over their yelling. She understood, their teasing could be merciless. One night she woke up to Sera on top of her, hair pulled back and in her best impression of a male orgasm she screamed   
“ELVEN GLORY” and collapsed on Ellana laughing  
Apparently that same night, after some much more gentle ribbing, Bull tried to give Solas a talk about pleasuring a woman. They were more discreet around their travelling companions now   
Ellana nodded at solas and he sat down, offering her half of his ration bread. She declined and rested her head on his shoulder, breathed him in. She closed her eyes again, and returned to her fantasy. But this time, Solas braided her hair, as Keeper Deshanna looked on, patiently tending to their children to let them have a moment of peace, with love in her eyes. It was perfect.


	3. Dread

Ellana knelt quietly next to the dead halla. A casualty caught in the crossfire between her and an angry pack of wolves. Tears filled her eyes. One more innocent, this one blessed, revered. Its corpse, somehow unscathed after being caught in a blast of her electricity, seemed to mock her. Take all her failures and throw them in her face. A quiet hand on her shoulder drew her out of her grief. Solas was there to comfort her, as he always was. She dreaded the day he was not. He brushed his lips against the crown of her head, and picked up the dead halla gently. She knew he did not place the same faith in them as she did, but still, he was soft and caring, because he knew. 

Later that night, he came into her tent and held her as she sobbed silently. He kissed her brow softly, murmuring comforts in elven she couldn't understand, but soothed her all the same. Soon she slipped into the fade, dreams of her in a gauzy gown, barefoot, flowers in her hair, a bonding ceremony. Their own aravel with her clan, filling it with their children. In her dreams, Solas’ happiness hid pain. She wondered if it was him there in the face with her or a wisp taken his shape. She prayed the latter.

The next day they started back to Skyhold. Solas rode behind her, never too close, never too far. If she turned back, she could see him, sunlight reflecting off his armor, and he would smile. She dreaded the day he wouldn't.

Something was coming. She couldn't say what, or when. All she had was the dread. Wondering whether she had become the wolf.


	4. Counting

_One, two, three, four, five_

Ellana needed to hold herself together until she got back to skyhold

_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten_

“One, two, three, four, five, counting, counting, cannot stop until we make it home, but a home no longer, missing a piece, an unfinished mural, a piece of her heart” Cole’s voice rang out from behind her. She does not look back. Taking a deep breath, she steels herself.

_Eleven, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, shit, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen_

“Lost count, eyes burning, not as bad as her heart, old wounds hidden deep, brought fresh, reopened, dry, burning, an agonizing flame no water can quench” Cole bursts out again

“Stay out of it kid” Varric growls, also somewhere behind her. Cole is silent momentarily. Then he breaks into a new topic.

“Hurting, breaking, his fault, his old fortress, her home, sanctuary, mala suledin nadas, repeating repeating, Tarasyl’an Te’las, vhenas” Cole is unable to control the words bursting forth, they rip around Ellana, tearing her apart, sharper than any arrow. He appears in front of her, guiding her horse to a gentle halt, before whispering too low for anyone else to hear, “ir abelas, vhenan”

“Go back to Skyhold, Cole” She ordered, amazed at how steady she managed to keep her voice. He disappeared, and she began to count again. By the time she counted to a thousand, they were at the eluvian inside skyhold. Four hundred and seventeen more, and she had reached the entrance to her quarters. Two hundred and thirty, she was undressed and in bed. She broke. She cried and wailed and sobbed until her eyes ran dry. She pressed her face in a pillow and screamed until she walked the fade. She dreamed she was in a forest clearing, watching the trees on the other side, watching six unwavering red eyes stare back. The wind whipped through the trees, across her face.

_Vhenan, ir abelas vhenan, ar lath ma, ir abelas, mir vhenas_

The wind howled and moaned, whispered and begged. She would move, but she was powerless. This was not her dream. She sent out one final prayer

_May the Dread Wolf take me_


End file.
